Each day, hundreds of millions of internet messages (e.g., emails, SMS texts, etc.) are sent between mobile devices (e.g., smartphones, mobile terminals, etc.) by users of the internet. Thus, there exists an opportunity for a content provider to enhance the experience of the users of these mobile devices with a deeper engagement. For example, if content provider, or advertiser, or search engine provider or agent could engage the users by providing additional content (e.g., a video clip, a news clip, a financial quote or stock quotes, a social media “like” gesture, a social media alert, etc.) that is embedded in the message, then the additional content provider, or advertiser, or search engine provider could solicit hundreds of millions of new interactions each day. Yet, legacy standards and legacy implementations of mobile-to-mobile messaging do not provide for embedding such added-value content within the message itself.
What is needed are a techniques to embed “added value content” inside a message, and deliver the message over the internet to the user's mobile device, who in turn can see the added value content when viewing the message using a native messaging client (e.g., email client, SMS client, etc.).
The legacy implementations provide native email and SMS clients on various mobile terminals (e.g., Android phones, iPhones, etc.), yet such legacy implementations offer only legacy experiences to users. To improve the user experience, techniques for server-side modification of messages during a mobile terminal message exchange is needed.
Other features and advantages will be apparent from the accompanying drawings, and from the detailed description that follows below.